Hylia's instrument of time
by Jowolfos
Summary: The fate of time and Hyrule lies within the spirit of a young boy. He must traverse the vast fields of this world to set free the six sages, and take down the source of the evil that has overwhelmed Hyrule's inhabitants. Link will stop at nothing to take back what is rightfully theirs... Freedom! (Summary rewrite)
1. Chapter 1

Hylia's instrument of time

Disclaimer: Nintendo owns everything except the OCs, I own only the OCs.  
Zelda: Ocarina of time novelization

* * *

Chapter one: Deku decline

(POV-Deku tree)

In the vast, deep forest of Hyrule... Long have I served as the guardian spirit I am known as the Deku Tree...

The children of the forest live here, the Kokiri, live here with me.  
Each Kokiri has his or her own guardian fairy.  
However, there are is boy who do not have a fairy...

The second would like to remain alone... but in time every one must find they need help.

One of these boys have a power beyond my own. His name is Link, with the other boy they prefer to be called the hero pair.

Link and Joseph, they help protect the Kokiri and the forest animals.

-Link's vision-

There is a drawbridge surrounded by a pair of walls with torches, the night sky flashes with lightning as the bridge lowers the light from the torches cast a shadow on a fleeing horse. Link shivers and his eyes widen as the royal horse rushes past him nearly trampling the boy. A robed girl stares at him with a scared expression and the horse rider glances his way before urging the horse faster. But even as the girl stares a presence makes itself known behind him. Turning his body halfway the image that burns into his mind is bright as ever to this day. As if on a time schedule both the horse and lightning jump, its fiery orange hair glistening in the rain. Its rider with the same red orange hair smiles coldly at the vanishing frame of the mare in the distance. His dark armor smoking from a dark purple aura shifts as the rider directs his gaze at Link. With a malicious grin he thrusts his palm at the garbed in green, who in turn opens his mouth to scream but not a sound other that the lightning can be heard.

-Deku tree-

"Navi... Navi, where art thou? Come hither..."

A winged orb of light blue flies to my nose, it floats back and forth bobbing in the lightest breeze. "Oh, Navi the fairy... Listen to my words, the words of the Deku tree... Dost thou sense it? The climate of evil descending upon this realm... Malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack our land of Hyrule..."

Navi nods her light moving and brightening at the movement. "For so long, the Kokiri forest the source of life, has stood as a barrier, deterring the outsiders and maintaining the order of the world, but...before this tremendous evil, even my power is as nothing..."

I stopped for a few second to let her soak in the details, "It seems the time has come for the boy without a fairy to begin his journey... The youth whose destiny it is to lead Hyrule to the path of justice and truth... Navi...go now! Find our young friend along with his companion guide them to me... I do not have much time left." The fairy almost left but I managed to get these last words to her. "Fly, Navi, fly! The fate of the forest, nay, the world depends upon thee!" Flying up the hill and through the passage she hurried to Link.

...

Under Mido's legs Navi went coming out to a tree with split tops and a small stream leading to another part of the village. On her right was a large tree stump hollowed out and decorated with red paint, white designs and a girl sitting on the platform serving as a shade. Three columns in the water stuck over this surface with another girl standing at its edge, a boy struggling to pick up a rock paid no attention to the fairy as she greeted him. Looking around she spotted the elevated house with two stories going faster than before she collided with a crisscross wall after flying through a fence, Navi shook herself and squeezed through a gap. Hovering in

Navi crossed the room to the bed where a boy was sleeping, "Hello, Link! Wake up! The great Deku tree wants to talk to you Link, get up!" Link whined and turned over facing the wall, "Hey c'mon!" Navi bounced in a circle rapidly landing on Link's back once in the cycle, "Can Hyrule's destiny really depend on such a lazy boy?" Said Navi continuing to hit Link's back in an attempt to wake him. Before long Link sat up and yawned upon seeing the fairy he sat on his bed with his legs dangling over the edge. "You finally woke up! I'm Navi the fairy! The great Deku tree asked me to be your partner from now on! Nice to meet you!" Then Navi brightened a little slowing her movements, "The great Deku tree has summoned you and your friend! So let's get going... right now!" Link nodded and jumped off the bed tightening his belt before walking out.

At the base of the two story tree-house two girls stood there talking to Link's comrade. Navi made a jingling sound and they looked up, Joseph was wearing the same tunic as everyone else with a color change... black. The girl with the green hair smiled and waved at Link, "Yahoo! Hi, Link!" Link went down the ladder to be hugged tightly by Saria, she looked up in surprise at the light following Link. "Wow! A Fairy! A fairy came to you, Link! That's great news! I'm so happy for you!" Her face beamed a little before a concerning expression took over. Setsuko, wearing an orange tunic that complimented her more orange hair, smiled at Link. "Now you're a true Kokiri, Link!" Suko said that a bit artificially, as if trying to hide something. Joseph shook his head, and took Link behind the tree to talk in private.

"Alright," he began finding the only person he could trust to talk to was awake and alert, "I'm sure the great Deku tree has summoned you right?" Link nodded, pointing at Navi who was chatting to the dark blue and pink fairies. "Quite an honor if you ask me but, that jerk Mido isn't going to let you in-actually I think he might be protecting us." Link gasped quietly not believing his friend's words, but then again Mido's words were making sense now, " _Sword, shield and fairy. If you ain't got 'em you can't get in._ "

Joseph crossed his arms putting up four fingers then all ten and looked over to the tall grasses with a wink at Link he distracted the girls by adding in some irrelevant topic on their discussion. Now free to roam unnoticed Link got on his stomach and found the mysterious rupee stash in the grass venturing further from his house he went across the path and began throwing the rocks placed in a circle around Mido's brother struggling to heave the rock. Watching Link effortlessly chunk rocks like that made him grunt in frustration and mutter, "Show off." It fell on deaf pointed ears as Link had left behind the tree-house grabbing a blue fiver that he hid the day before.

Now on the other side with the waterfall he passed the girl and jumped across the platforms earning an invisible fiver on the second jump. Reading the first sign Link jumped when the girl atop the shop laughed and waved at him, "Hi Link! Look this way! Look over here with your fairy, and talk to me." Link found that he couldn't focus on the girl without the immense concentration of a fairy's lock ability. Joseph having stalled as much as possible, wiped his brow and watched the fairy fly back to Link. Navi flew to the girl and Link could easily listen without a distraction of any kind. Joseph tested the lock ability by shouting, waving his arms in a silly fashion and even throwing a pebble into the water which didn't splash at all.

"Yes, yes! That's how you use a fairy's lock targeting ability! It's so great that you have a fairy partner!" Link sat down on the edge of the pond his boots getting soaked slightly as he counted the rupees, currently he had nineteen in total. Eyeing the house across from the shop he wandered over and looked at the sign: Saria's house, he'd rather not invade personal space so Link traveled up the winding boards that led to a bridge connected to a pillar and another bridge and pillar. Calmly without thinking of the drop he crossed to the end and was out of a daze when someone giggled. "Hee, hee, hee! You came all the way up here? You're a real man! Look isn't the view pretty? Gaze around the forest!"

Link did and found another fiver at his feet he scooped it up and jumped off surprising the girl and Joseph who he landed on. After a little bit more rupee montage he came to a total of twenty eight, finding out that the landscape replenishes each time he goes inside the rest of the money he collected was an easy find. With forty plus rupees Link bought a shield and took it out. After finding Mido's house he snuck in and found four chests three had rupees and a heart shaped stone that tasted like cherries, a cliff next to his house served as a new part of the village previously crowded with trees. A new house with a sign that said: House of the know-it-all brothers' actually housed triplets that knew stuff that no one heard of like icons and a map with an items bar, overall Link found the information useful. Back at the fence Navi huffed when Link accidentally rolled into the crossed pole wall. There were signs all over talking about swordplay, at the end of the zig-zag fence there was a hole and a boy punching the air in front of him. Having read the sign already he crawled into the hole dubbed, **the hole of L** and was met with a strange sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo franchises- I do own the OCs.

* * *

Chapter two: Sword retrieval & dungeon gems

A dirt cross path and in front of him, a lone sign beckoning Link to read it:

Viewpoint with lock targeting when an object is not present you can look forward using said ability, this can help you get oriented in the right direction. It's quite convenient! Don't forget to walk sideways when doing that, or you'll be in for a rude awakening.

Link most definitely did not want to be hit by some swinging branch or fall into a hidden hole under the leaves. Now facing the wall he moved outward and watched a huge boulder go rushing past it was about ready to flatten Link when it took a sharp ninety degrees to the right. He ran the way the boulder left and found a safe pocket and ran the rest by the time the boulder passed again. On the northwest path there was a withered tree stump with an old fashioned chest sitting atop it. Ignoring the sign Link lifted its cold metal lid and in his hands was a short sword with a wooden cross guard and the handle was covered with yellowing leather, a red gem sat in the middle of a winged gold ring.

Following the same safety rules Link made it out of the cramped hole and cut the grasses outside of Saria's house, he turned one eighty and went inside the Kokiri shop. Joseph was sitting on the cylindrical log turned on its face examining a dark oak shield with the Kokiri sign on it. Once more Link when to the hidden rupee behind the shop and exited before signaling Joseph to come out. Past the pond Mido stood with an inquisitive stare at the two younger boys.

"Sword, shield and Fairy if you ain't-Eh, what's that?! Oh you have the... GOOD GRIEF! Well even with all that stuff wimps are still wimps huh?"

Mido muttered something about Saria and the great Deku tree before stomping to the the path to the Deku meadow blue carnivorous plants snapped their mouths repeatedly, Link and Joseph promptly cut them down and stood in awe at the massive Deku tree in its full glory. Navi glowed and rapidly flew around Link's head,

"Great Deku tree... I'm back!"

The Deku tree made no effort to move the only reason the tree was considered alive was because of its booming voice projected across the field. "Oh... Navi... Thou hast returned. Link and Joseph... Welcome... Listen carefully to what I, the Deku tree, am about to tell thee..."

Both sat down with their fairies resting on their hats quieter than they've ever been listening to the tale of the Deku tree.

"Thy slumber these past moons must have been restless and full of nightmares... As the servants of evil gain strength, a vile climate pervades the land and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it... verily, thou hast felt it." Link nodded and looked to the right, Joseph shrugged at the last words.

"Link... Joseph... The time has come to test thy courage...I have been cursed... I need thee to break the curse with thy wisdom and courage... Dost though have courage enough to undertake this task?"

Simultaneously Link and Joseph nodded vigorously.

"Then enter, brave Link and Joseph, and thou too, Navi and Nega... Thou must aid Link and Joseph..." A bright yellow fairy landed on Joseph's capped forcefully. "C'mon daylight's a-wasting!"

With the same idea in mind they arrived inside the Deku tree, a hole in the middle of the dirt ground gave way to a whole new floor covered with spider web. On the right in the corner a vine wall led to a winding path that shadowed the edge of the walls giving the floor a shaded look with the Deku Babas in their hibernation mode still as stone. That was when Link realized the spider webs thinned as they stretched skyward.

Swinging a few times at the web hole proved to do nothing, Joseph had a different idea that involved climbing. Doing just that he found giant skull spiders which dropped instantly knocking him off the ledge almost onto the web. Not paying attention to how or why he got up there, Link was seconds away from being pinned to the ground. Deciding to do the same thing at the same time they went up the twist coming to a large wooden trunk with metal bands and a key hole although it was unlocked. Joseph pulled out a faded map torn at the edges, the ink structures remained bright and blinking. Farther up a gap at the height of the existing floor made a pathetic obstacle, past it was a metal door with black leather and bolts

Link noticed Joseph's sword hung on his left hip with an awkward sheath/belt hybrid. The pommel was a polished onyx with several sides sloping outward to the titanium handle wrapped in black silk. A three dimensional decagon that closely resembled a red twenty-rupee sat in the chest of the dragon wing cross-guard having five sides shown and five hidden on the other side. The iron blade was sharpened to the point of slicing air and when he waved around a smooth swish followed. Link followed Joseph into the room and inside was a plant in the middle of the space.

Joseph crept over only to stop and one eighty to avoid a flying nut. A brown faced head appeared again and its eyes were orange and droopy, the Deku scrub had never seen such weird creatures before. They had two long poles split into five on each end sprouting from their torso, their roots were long and scarce covered with the strangest leaves. The leaves may be in the wrong spot but the most noticeable feature was their faces. They were long and smooth, beady eyes colored with a dazzling blue and deep brown well... That was to be expected from Deku scrubs who've been out of their flowers for too long.

" _But were these creatures actually Deku?"_

It thought spitting another nut at Link who deflected it skillfully, hit on the mouth with his own projectile (A female looks different in some way yes?) the Deku scrub popped out of his hole and back pedaled from Link's advance. Dizzy, he stopped once and was sliced in half by the Kokiri blade. Joseph coughed crossing his arms seeing how easily Link demolished the scrub.

"Thought it be simple to kill one enemy."

He muttered running to catch up with Link who went ahead to the door across the room. Inside was a faded stone platform it was spotted with moss and mold farther was a high ledge and sitting on it was another chest. The most puzzling thing about it was how the dais **hovered** in midair.

Shrugging Link jumped on only for it to shake and plummet to the ground. He didn't give up though and managed to get to the chest without falling. Joseph stood at the edge of the door side turning he caught something in the corner of his eye above him was a ladder stuck to the spider webs. Link threw open the chest and pulled out a sling shot, he got an idea and pulled back the rubber. Joseph's hat caved in and something hard struck his head. He pulled it out to inspect the object and heard Link snicker, the ladder dropped nearly crushing his foot.

They headed back to the main room with the winding platform and came to the map chest. A wall covered in vines held small white spiders with black and yellow legs. They carried skulls on their backs to give them a larger look and a sinister glare. Quick as a whip Link shot them down and climbed on. At the height of the tree webs hid the roof and hung down over the shelves, Link spotted larger skulltulas-skull tarantulas in the gaps between the webs.

A second idea sprung forth and Link pointed to the area under it close to the huge drop above the webbed hole. Joseph looked at Link before complying his silent command. The skulltula struck dropping onto his head pushing Joseph AGAIN who yelled at Link, off the edge and into the web that gave out from the force. Link burst out laughing and collected the triad of rupees from pelting the spiders with Deku seeds.

He went to the lone door across and was locked in, feeling a bit trapped Link scanned the area. A large golden button stood to his right while an unlit torch and vine covered section of the wall was to the left. Following his dominant hand he walked over to the vines. Navi flew out of his shirt,

"Looks like that torch has been lit not too long ago. Huh? Watch out, there's a Deku Baba down there!"

Link saw it and readied his sword instead of jumping down to fight he leaped and swung his sword downward in a jump-strike. It hardened and turned brown falling over cracking open a bit. Back on the side with the lit torch Link checked his inventory, at the moment it held only Deku sticks and Deku n-sticks?! Navi's light bobbed indicating she was nodding.

"That's a long stick taken from the Deku tree it can be swung or, lit and used as a torch."

Link took one out and stuck it to the fire.

* * *

A/N: Soooooo... This too a long time because of internet complications (and general laziness), but I got it up and I think this how it should look

-TTFN


	3. Chapter 3

A's Note: I've decided to make it longer starting from eight paragraphs being branched off into smaller ones. Also this chapter finishes the first temple, the Great Deku Tree. A bit more violence in here. Also, OC insertion from an outside source?... Do you want to add one?

Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo's franchises-I do own three OCs presented in this story.

* * *

Chapter three: End of Gohma Deku death

The stick caught alight instantly, the flame stopping a bit over the branched off stub. Link quickly lit the torch at the other end of the ledge, the bars sealing the door behind him slid up out of view. Link stood before the button staring at its symbol, he stepped on it and the circles on the ground arose from flat grass into raised platforms. Link jumped to the first, next the slightly higher one close to the cubic concave. A giant skulltula dropped to the edge but was to slow for Link. He jumped past it and opened the small chest containing another recovery heart.

On the wood ringed wall a golden creature with the same color palette of the other skulltulas' legs, albeit a bit paler yellow. Even though it inches away from his face Navi made no comments about the 'golden' skulltula. Link pulled back his arm swiping horizontally... It turned red and splattered congealed green blood on Link, he swung again nearly gagging at the foul odor of the substance. It died leaving a simple golden skull token with a thick yellow aura in its absence. It resonated warmth but was cool to the touch. Link pocketed it and turned around to face the giant skulltula, it was in the air again supposedly resting.

Repeating his quick movements Link whipped out the slingshot and hit it twice in its striped belly. He re-killed the Deku baba at the base of the other sill and climbed up the vines. Once more he activated the switch jumping across to the highest ledge with a large chest sitting untouched by 'man' inside was a blue compass glass. The thing wouldn't help much if he didn't have a map, so Link thought about tossing it before remembering the old musty map they picked up before. Link left the obstacle course room and killed the reappearing skulltula.

At the time Link made it to the main room, Joseph had made the slippery and painful ascent on the thorn vines. He was soaked in partially muddy water, from which he face planted into, sticky from the residue of the webs and he lost his shield. He heaved himself over the edge and just as he looked behind him he made a face as Link flashed down into the hole. Miraculously, he landed in the deep whereas Joseph landed in the shallow. Link got up to the land above water and sliced the Deku baba's mouth in half.

Shortly after both boys were staring at the platform across from them.

"Okay so first Joseph will go over there kill the golden spider thing and come back over here to burn the webs behind us?" Asked Nega.

Link and Navi nodded. Joseph back pedaled for increased momentum, he jumped into the shallow splashing more dirty water onto his tunic. Joseph jumped up to grab the ledge above him and pulled the rest of his body. At the northwestern gap a set of bars sealed off a drainer. Stuck fast to them was another gold skulltula, Joseph jumped and swung his sword in a jump strike. Link made his over to the bars, but instead went under the golden token staring at it floating in midair. He went to the right side and turned around, focusing on his leg strength he crouched. Joseph moved to see what would happen and just at that time Link jumped backwards. In the air Link righted himself and landed, on Joseph's shoulders. He leaned to the left.

"Whoa! Where have I seen this before?" Said Joseph tipping over to the side.

Regaining his balance, Link held his hands above his head snagging the skull coin. After sliding off Link pocketed it but before he could, something black on the other side caught his eye: You destroyed a Gold Skulltula. You got a token proving you destroyed it!

For a second time Joseph pulled himself up the platform pressing the golden button. Which activated a jewel encrusted torch

"fancy," thought Link.

Inside the chest behind it was a recovery heart... that served no purpose as neither lost any health. Having grabbed a few Deku sticks prior, Joseph lit it and ran to the southwest door covered in web. It was revealed almost instantly that this door was not supposed to be here, that is supported by the fact that they are in a tree. But then again this wasn't **the** tree it was under the tree even so the doors were present above. Link could care less about doors but he was curious to why they were needed in the first place.

They left the room and went into the lower southwestern room, Link held up his shield as a Deku scrub shot a nut at him. Joseph circled around, meeting the back of its head with his smooth blade. Nearly anyway,

"WAIT! Please forgive me, I'll never do it again! If you spare me, I'll teach you something cool."

He lost the grip on his sword and it flew out of his hand, landing a few meters across the room clanging onto the soft dirt, Link glared at Joseph before looking back to the scrub. It squeaked in delight before continuing.

"OK, you will never beat my brothers up ahead unless you punish them in the proper order.

It cleared its throat looking suspiciously over its shoulder

"The order is... 2 1 3 Twenty-three is number one! ...Do you think I'm a traitor?"

Joseph narrowed his eyes, the corners of his mouth curling into a vile snarl. He raised his foot striking down the Deku, bashing in its head, breaking off into little splinters and smashed leaves.

"You won't have to worry about that anymore."

Link coughed and looked away, he saw the sealed off door at the right of the room and a silver eye he gave it a hit with a Deku seed and it closed.

If it were up to me probably in pain-the door unsealed and the left through it. Navi appeared for a bit of advice.

"After getting into the water dive underneath to find hidden things and switches, I bet there are some interesting things down there."

(Do you like my adaptations?)

Beforehand, Link saw the stagnant skulltula at the other end. Unsuccessfully Link tried to give it a few hits but the skull deflected the seeds as if smooth enough for them to slip off of the surface. Water wasn't exactly Link's forte, so he let Joseph explore under water for the time being.

"Hey I found a switch here!"

Joseph dove beneath the crystal clear water taking extra care as to not press it too early. Link walked to the edge, watching the buoyant platform glide soundlessly through the cool liquid. He gave a thumbs up and a clock started ticking, as the water lowered quite a bit. He jumped on board minding the spiked metal bar above him, an upside-down mini cyclone containing Joseph jumped out of the water and next to Link. They climbed up the other ledge killing the skulltula with the slingshot

"Stand next to this block and grab hold of it, push or pull it it's up to you. Also climb atop to reach higher places."

Came Navi's **nearly** useless advice again. Link got behind it and pushed, while Joseph on the other hand pulled from the front. It took half the amount of effort for one person, the heroes went up and out the door. Inside were three torches, two unlit, and a bunch of Deku babas. Link got the one directly in the middle of the room, and Joseph slid his sword down the loud one's mouth before lighting the torches that opened the door northward. In the next room a skulltula barred their path, Link gave it a one-two shot in the back and almost continued.

"Wait a minute! What are those things up there?!"

Joseph pointed to the jiggling triad of red, white spotted eggs stuck to the ceiling. Link gave them all a serving of Deku seeds and they turned to mere flakes. Link handled the webs while Joseph fought the lone Deku baba on the left side of the torch. Something caught Link's eye and he burned the webs concealing it. The web shriveled as the flame spread it gave Link chills the way it smelt. Burnt plaster and rotten wood, he ignored the smell and pushed on into another tiny hole on the other side. They found the next area to be slightly familiar.

"Hey look we're up here now."

Joseph pointed to the Fancy torch and the empty chest near it.

"See? We've been here before but not up on this side."

Link nodded and looked for a torch that could burn through the hole covered in skulltula silk. Link found it, but being on a platform made it hard to reach. Link gestured that Joseph crouch so he could get on his shoulders, but he protested by jumping off. Link looked across him at a large cubic stone with the same symbol on it as the switches, except sharper and clearer as much as possible, it was extremely weathered. He pushed it off letting Joseph come back up with a Deku stick with fire on it. Link stood on the web while Joseph rolled into it, they both screamed as they plummeted into... water. Joseph was the first to spot the Deku scrubs hiding, he remembered vaguely what the other one had said, and Joseph snapped his fingers.

"Twenty three is number one."

He would have approached them but even with a sword the nuts with break before heading back their way. Link pulled out a spare he found lying in front of the cracked stone wall in the previous room and gave it to him strangely it looked identical to the first one. Dark wood, same symbol and a reinforced handle. Joseph took care of the first Deku, in this case the second, but the actual first teamed up with the third to pelt Joseph from behind, who barely got out unscratched. Link walked to the first holding his shield down, Joseph went to the second holding his sword down. The first shot a nut at Link who swung at it crumbling away. The Deku's eyes narrowed as Link smirked, what was he planning? Then realization came slightly before it was too late. He spit a nut and took a double take at his brothers. He was hit in the forehead almost entirely knocked out.

"How unbelievably irritating! It's so annoying, that I'm going to reveal the secret of Queen Gohma to you! In order to administer the coup DE grace to Queen Gohma, strike with your sword when she's stunned."

He looked down at the ground, the outside of his eyes slanting downward. "Oh Queenie... Sorry about that!"

Link thought for a moment, he handed his slingshot to Joseph before opening the door.

Inside was surprisingly, nothing the floor was coated in webs and the mist made their feet cool Joseph readied the 'shot and looked at the pillars he followed them up to a creature staring at him its division pupil bright red. The door behind closed looking as if there wasn't a door at all. It dropped to the floor staring right through Link as he stood tall and brave against the giant spider. Parts of its body was luminescent it looked like a hand with an eye in the palm, it was

Parasitic Armored Arachnid

GOHMA

Link stood as still as he could muster under the red sclera until Joseph hit it with the readied shot, it stumbled and laid down stunned, its eye rolling in the socket. Link ran up and sliced the eye a few times, each gave him a face full of eye fluid which was slimy and reeked of dead Deku baba. It struck Link in the stomach sending him flying over Joseph, who kept in range of its backpedaling as it climbed the wall directly above him its eye turned again and he let the shot fly.

Joseph had to duck out of the way of its shadow in order to not be squashed under its weight, it made him go a few inches in the air when it impacted the ground. It was his turn to slice and dice, He gave it a horizontal splattering Gohma eye across the room, then a vertical earning pockets of warm air to flow into his nostrils which made him cough violently as his eyes watered. Link rolled over and pulled his sword back to the left, Joseph mirrored his stance and they cut horizontally at the open eye oozing green congealed blood over their swords and splattering on their faces. They did the same move in a diagonal up-slash and finished with a stab, they pulled out their swords in disgust at how the consistency was that of a mythical Chu's, the monster shrieked otherworldly, as its skin flaked off, globs of green blood bubbled in the blue flames of its hardening corpse. It fell to the ground disappearing all together. A large heart in a thick silver frame arose from the spot and rotated floating. Link picked it up:

"You got a heart Container! Your maximum life energy is increased by one heart. Your life energy as of now with fill itself completely."

A young woman's voice told Link of what his health was and he almost freaked out. Together they left the Great Deku tree in the blue ring of light. It raised them to the ceiling and in a great flash they were outside the Deku tree's meadow. The soft gentle breeze ever present gliding across the land.

"Well done, Link and Joseph... Thou hast verily demonstrated thy courage... I knew thou wouldst be able to carry out my wishes..."

Link felt a lump in his throat, something was wrong he could feel it.

"Now I have yet more to tell thee, wouldst thou listen..."

Before he could say anymore they nodded simultaneously with a serious stare.

"Now...listen carefully... A wicked man of the desert cast this dreadful curse upon me..."

...

Ganondorf is seen riding his horse through flames, his cape flying in the rising air. Lightning flashes overhead. It pans over the flames to the darkened sky. "This evil man ceaselessly uses his vile, sorcerous powers in his search for the sacred realm that is connected to Hyrule... For it is in that Sacred Realm that one will find the divine relic of the goddesses, the Triforce, which contains their essence...

Rain... light rain droplets of raw energy in a wasteland of cloud and space. Before time began before spirits and life existed... Three golden goddesses descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule... Din, the goddess of power. Nayru, the goddess of wisdom. Farore, the goddess of courage... Din, with her strong flaming arms, she cultivated the red earth. Nayru, poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law. Farore, with her rich soul, produced all life-forms that would uphold the law. The three great goddesses, their labors completed, departed from the world. And the golden sacred triangles, since then became the basis of our world. And the resting place of the Triforce is the sacred realm.

...

"Thou must never allow the desert man in black armor to lay his hands on the sacred Triforce... Thou must never suffer that man, with his evil heart, to enter the Sacred Realm of legend..."

Here it was the big problem, Link almost wanted to end the talk now.

"That evil man who cast the death curse upon me and sapped my power... Because of that curse my end is nigh..."

Navi fluttered off of Link's shoulder.

"Though your valiant efforts to break the curse were successful, I was doomed before you started..."

Link felt a pit in his stomach, of course this was going to happen eventually.

"Yes, I will pass away soon... But do not grieve for me... I have been able to tell you of these important matters... This is Hyrule's final hope..."

Link and Joseph stood their fairies flying to their hats.

"Link and Joseph... Go now to Hyrule castle... There thou wilt surely meet the princess of destiny... Take this stone with thee, the stone that man so much wanted that he cast the curse upon me..."

A green light ensued and disk shaped emerald on a golden vine flew to Link.

"You got the Kokiri's emerald! This is the Spiritual Stone of the forest, now entrusted to you by the Great Deku Tree."

There was that voice again, Link briefly looked at Joseph to see if he heard it.

"The future depends upon thee, Link... Thou art courageous... Shouldst thou ever lose thy way, seek a vision of the path from the Sheikah Stone that stands beside thy home."

"Navi the fairy... Help Link to carry out my will... I entreat thee... Navi... Good...bye..."

Leaves fell from the Great Deku tree's branches turning brown as soon as they broke off, his wood darkened and stiffed.

"Let's go to Hyrule castle, Link and Joseph!"

Navi beamed as she was trying to get her mind off of the tree's death. "Good-bye...Great Deku Tree..."

Navi hung back a little before Nega told her to come on, and they hurried off after Link and Joseph. In the path way Mido stopped them from leaving as usual.

"Hey, Link! Joseph! What did you do?! The Great Deku Tree... Did he... die?"

Mido allowed a small frown to grace his lips before shaking it off, to avoid looking soft.

"How could you let a thing like that happen?! It's all your fault!"

Before anyone could reply he stormed off, Link had his hands on his hips smiling smugly at the retreating figure of Mido. He now had something to tell the others about him. He called it, pay back.

"The GDT wanted us to visit the princess at Hyrule Castle... Shouldn't we get going?"

Link-suspicious of Navi's abbreviation-and Joseph searched for a few more rupees whilst ignore those who wanted to speak to them, except there was always that one person that they could not leave unnoticed by. They now had fifty each, after wondering what could be bought at the castle town they left to the bridge leading out of the forest. Link and Joseph got halfway across before they heard a voice.

"Oh... You both are leaving..."

Link turned around slowly to find Saria's small frame appear standing next to a rope.

"I knew that you would leave the forest someday, Link... Because you and your friend are different from me and my friends..."

She took out an ocarina, holding it close to her heart.

"But that's OK, because we'll be friends forever...won't we? I want you to have this ocarina... Please take good care of it."

Link certainly couldn't make any promises but maybe Joseph could hold on to it if he needed it, so he accepted the heartfelt gift with a little bit of guilt at leaving so soon.

"When you play my ocarina, I hope you will think of me and come back to visit."

Joseph was long gone before she took out the ocarina, so Link gestured that he was in a hurry. But Saria didn't react keeping the same sad look-Link stood for a few second before backing up and leaving the bridge. Saria's expression remained until she could see him no longer.

* * *

Ending A's note:

My OC is OOC but for this I'll make an exception on it. Only two characters can be added- one adventurer, and one fairy.  
The source code was present again, so I had to edit it a lot.


	4. Chapter redundancy

A's note: Mama Mia!

Disclaimer-Nintendo owns everything except the OCs (and some items, I own only those two things).

* * *

Chapter four: Runaround rush

Link stepped across the threshold of the forest haven and was greeted by the sight of a tree without its lush foliage and a right turn further up, the sun was setting which was unusual for Link since he always went to bed at the time. He hurried to the end of the forest's hilly barrier and saw a large owl perched on a tree.

"Hoot Hoo, Link! It appears that the time has finally come for you to start your adventure!"

The owl's head moved to the side mechanically before stretching forward.

"You will encounter many hard hardships ahead... That is your fate. Don't feel discouraged, even during the toughest times!"

Link gave him a mild glare before putting up his hands and shaking his head.

"If you go straight this way, you will see Hyrule Castle. You will meet a princess there... If you are lost and don't know which way to go, look at the map."

The owl, Kaepora Gaebora ruffled his feathers and another map fluttered to Link's hand.

"The areas you have explored will be shown on the map. Try heading to one of the locations marked with a flashing dot. Did you get all that?"

Link nodded hastily glancing around as the sun was creeping even more out of sight.

"All right then, I'll see you around! Hoot hoot hoot ho!"

Kaepora flew off to the east and was out of sight. Link took one step and a rumbling ensued, two pairs of bony hands with brown hairy fingertips sprang from the ground. The hands got a firm grip on the soil and pushed out the rest of the body, skulls appeared along with rib cages. At the joining of bones there was a greenish brown mold that had a stink of... something, but it was disgusting. Around the waists of the skeletal abominations are ripped pieces of green cloth dusty with caked soil. Glowing orange eyes locked onto Link and he froze. Stalchildren, what the Kokiri transform into if they departed from the forest.

The closer Stalchild shuffled on, unaware of the thing's advance, Link didn't move. The black pits of the skull's head was oozing with some kind of dark mist. Those 'this' close, intimidating eyes were burning with a passion to hurt him to **kill** him and yet Link still didn't budge. The other cracked its stale bones and circled around behind Link, who was **still** glued to the spot. He almost threw up.

"These were Kokiri, alive people! Is this really what someone would do to CHILDREN to get power?!"

His mind was swirling with all the sickening things that would befall Hyrule with that terrible mad man running amok. Link shivered. The Stalchild in front of him pulled back its arm and swung it in a wide arc, the swipe inches away from Link's nose. Navi flew swiftly from his hat and bumped Link on his forehead, knocking the overwhelming sense of shock out of him.

"Don't be afraid of the Stalchild! Just attack it repeatedly!"

In one motion he unsheathed his sword ducking underneath a second attack, and at the same time thrusting his sword through the shin of the first making it unbalanced and clumsy with its attempt. The one behind him was smacked across the face falling over and breaking into a pile of fragile fragments. The frontal assaulter's hand was sent flying with the skull of its sibling, and fell backwards from the force of Link pulling his blade out of its leg. Stabbing the head of one and stomping the other's, Link watched the skeletons burn into a bright green fire and crumble away whisked into the night by a small evening breeze. The sign nearby was tempting him to procrastinate, but after that disturbing encounter Link felt he should only take time to read when he was out of danger, like inside a house.

Link's boots pounding on the sand path at the same rhythm as his heart was accompanied by the chirping of minuscule crickets, night birds and guays flying overhead. Link didn't stop for a moment to sheath his sword in fear of a second ambush, the cool air, chilling his skin raising the goosebumps even higher. He was so focused on getting to the castle that the light of the sun was upon him in mere seconds.

Even though the moon was still visible the light comforted Link enough for him to take time to look around. Just as he was nearing the castle, a Cucco gave a cry and the drawbridge lowered. Link stared at the red rupee hung precariously on the huge chain link at the top of the wall. He climbed it with ease and jumped off rolling on impact with the ground.

Now with seventy rupees in his wallet, Link strolled inside ignoring the guard who was gawking at him with his mouth agape. Right next to him was a small door he went inside and found a whole mess of pots. If it was hearing the ceramic cracking or the reward inside being of mystery (since his hand would get stuck in it) Link threw and slashed every pot in sight (also earning a gold Skulltula in one of the crates). The guard watching with interest chuckled as Link used his slingshot to smash the two remaining pots perched up high.

"Man, I was SO bored... but seeing the way you just demolished everything in here...HEY!"

Link paid him no mind leaving with ninety-six rupees. He entered castle town watching a man run past him yelling

"I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date!"

A pair of laughing men joked about a small hole in the side of the castle, red shirt cackling as the one with the blue shirt told his tale.

Link passed a couple twirling in place looking into each other's eyes. That was to be expected in a place as lively as this, but there a quarter up the fountain was a red haired girl she was talking to... Of ALL people. Link marched over and crossed his arms watching as **HE** and that girl turn to him.

"So where did you come from?"

Switching from annoyance to indifferent in a heartbeat, Link took the time to soak in the face from the one person who vowed to,"assist him at any given time." He coughed.

"Um... So what happened back there?"

Link blinked once, his ire growing steadily.

"You look like you've seen a ghost or worse."

Joseph said that last part jestingly, the girl giggled at that and Link lost it.

He wrapped his hands around the neck of the other boy and shook it with a wild look on his face.

"ACK! What was that?!"

Joseph pried Link's hands off of him and massaged the area under his chin. Navi buzzed around angrily.

"You left us when you clearly said-  
Yeah, yeah I remember, that I wouldn't leave you to fight whatever by yourself no matter how vile or dangerous."

Joseph wheezed reciting previous words, his eyes widened.

"How did you find out that I said that anyway?"

Navi floated around the group.

"I know everything!"

Joseph slapped his forehead looking at the ground.

"You two aren't from around here?"

They both nodded.

"... Ohh... You're both fairy boys from the forest!"

Before Joseph could retort, he had Link's hat around his neck held tightly by the boy in green.

"My name is Malon! My dad owns Lon Lon Ranch!"

Malon sighed lightly, scratching her ear.

"Dad went to the castle to deliver some milk, and he hasn't come back yet..."

Joseph pushed Link off him and regarded Malon with crossed arms.

"Well, maybe we can find him for you."

Malon laughed as she spoke.

"He must have fallen asleep somewhere around the castle. What a thing for an adult to do! Tee hee!"

The farm girl reached for her pocket and pulled out a nest of twigs underneath an egg: You got a Weird Egg! Feels like there's something moving inside! Link jumped this time and shook himself.

"You definitely heard that."

Said Joseph holding onto his hat, looking at the sky. Malon looked curiously at them before shrugging.

"Didn't hear a thing..."

Deciding to not waste any more time partly due to Link's previous encounter, the two set off to the castle. Except they didn't exactly have the location marked on the map. Sure Link's flashy new beacon map was useful but it only pointed to the market they were in. So after some watching Malon somewhat annoyed led them to the castle. They walked between the peculiar mask shop and an archery mini game until the trio reached tall cliff on the path to the castle.

"You can try talking to the guard here but he's kind of a jerk."

Neither Link nor Joseph felt like dealing with **that** so they did it the old fashioned way...

"Rock paper-  
"This is taking too long!"

"Navi fluttered from Link's person and repeatedly bumped Joseph's forehead pushing him towards the gate.

"Ouch! Alright I'll do it."

He dragged his feet through the dirt clearing his throat as he neared the gate.

"One free pass please."

Joseph drawled sarcastically. The Hylian raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think you know what's past this gateway."  
"Pfft! Of course I know."

"Are you willing to bet?"  
"If you need me to prove you wrong."

"Fine kid, ten rupees."  
"The royal family, duh."

"Nothing obvious..."  
"A secret treasure passed down the-

"More specific!"  
"JUST TAKE THE RUPEES THEN!"

"Nope kid, got to give me a decent answer first."  
"DECENT?! ARE YOU-

While Joseph was having one doozy of an argument Link climbed past them and up a hill bypassing all security without trouble. He went around the moat to a stop that ended with a couple of crates a man and a door. Link inspected the man closely before the hatched Cucco jumped out of his pocket and cried out.

"What in tarnation? Ugh... Can't a person get a little shut-eye around here? Hello, and who might you be?"

Link stared at the thing around his neck.

"Yep, I bet you've seen this before, I'm Talon the owner of Lon Lon Ranch."

It looked like a turtle with a big mouth, sharp teeth and a spike of hair at the top of its head.

"...Now what was I doing before that nap? Oh no, Malon might've been looking for me! I messed up bad, leaving her behind to wait for me! She's really gonna let me have it!"

Talon ran off waving his arms about. Link wrapped his around the first crate and pulled it to the water's edge. It dropped to the lowest ledge and he got to work hauling the other over. The amount of time it took for both crates to be pushed was the same for Joseph to slip past the guard after Talon had made it back to the gate.

Putting his legs into overdrive he approached the side of the castle moat just in time to see Link crawl into a small pore of the castle draining out water. Following shortly after the duo made it into the castle courtyard. Throwing caution to the wind, Joseph rushed past a square hedge structure barely missing the guard's line of sight. Link however wasn't as successful, he peeked out at the same time the guard turned his head to the left.

"Hey, you! Stop! You, kid over there!"

Thrown out the door at the side Link went back into the small hole and made a second attempt to cross the yard.

The second section of the court held two fountains and a pair of guards, without second guessing Link made a run for it into the third area. He climbed the small stairs and walked across the gangplank above. He glanced down and suppressed a bout of laughter, trailing directly behind the safeguard was Joseph picking up the rupees spilling out of the other's pocket. They made one full rotation and he made break for it.

The next part of the courtyard was a large statue with three Hylians and the royal family crest engraved in it. Following the same steps he seen moments prior the forest boy walked behind one of the patrols taking a sharp turn into the final stretch. He ran to the edge and rolled missing the guard by inches. Taking a left he made it into a small garden. Link climbed the steps to a small window surrounded by a vine design and a crest at the apex.

A girl peering into the window turned around, she gasped in shock at the pair of boys who stood before her.

"Who?! Who are you? How did you get past the guards?"

Her gaze traveled up to Link's hat.

"Oh? What's that?"

Navi's light appeared as she flew out and around Link's head.

"Is that... A fairy?! Then are you... Are you from the forest? You wouldn't happen to have... the Spiritual stone of the forest, would you?!"

The girl giggled as Link posed, showcasing the Kokiri's emerald to the heavens.

"Just as I thought! I had a dream... In the dream, dark storm clouds were billowing over the land of Hyrule... But suddenly, a ray of light shot out of the forest, parting the clouds, and lighting up the ground..."

She looked Link over again.

"The light turned into a figure holding a green and shining stone, followed by a fairy... I knew this was a prophecy that someone would come from the forest... Yes, I thought you might be the one... Oh, I'm sorry! I got carried away with my story and didn't even properly introduce myself! I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule."  
The princess held out her hand towards Link regarding him as he took it.

"Link."  
"Link... Strange, it sounds somehow...familiar. OK then, Link... I'm going to tell you the secret of the Sacred Realm that has been passed down by the Royal Family of Hyrule."

Zelda looked to Joseph and back to Link.

"You two...Please keep this a secret from everyone..."

"Link glanced back between the two and nodded.

"OK. The legend goes like this..."

...

The three goddesses hid the Triforce containing the power of the gods somewhere in Hyrule... the power to grant the wish of the one who holds the Triforce in his hands. If someone with a righteous heart makes a wish, it will lead Hyrule to a golden age of prosperity... If someone with an evil heart has his wish granted, the world will be consumed by evil... That is what has been foretold... So the ancient Sages built the Temple of Time to protect the Triforce from evil ones

...

"And we can get in from there?"

Link's soft voice was barely heard over the light swooshing of the breeze overhead.

"That's right... The Temple of Time is the entrance through which you can enter the Sacred Realm from our world. But the entrance is sealed with a stone wall called the Door of Time. And, in order to open the door, is it said that you need to collect three Spiritual Stones and the Shard of Agony. Another thing you need... is the treasure that the Royal Family keeps along with this legend... The Ocarina of Time! Did you understand well the story I just told you?"

* * *

Ending A's note: Yeah, I'm going to upload the next one after this... tomorrow, also SOURCE CODE.

Pozion-Without regard, without emotion


	5. Chapter 5 SOTRF & back to basics

A's note: I thank you, humble Birdsong...

Disclaimer: Nintendo owns everything except the OCs (and some items, I own only those two things.)

* * *

Chapter five: Secrets of the Royal Family & back to basics

Link nodded, taking a mental note of the items needed.

"That's great! I forgot to tell you... I was spying through this window just now... The other element from my dream... the dark clouds... I believe they symbolize... that man in there! Will you look through the window at him?"

Link grabbed the sill and looked inside. A man wearing a black jacket laced with topaz, gold and other metals and minerals walked up stopping just before the throne. In mid bow something caught his eye, he glanced at the window and Link jumped and backed away from it.

"What happened, did he see you? Don't worry. He doesn't have any idea what we're planning... yet! That is Ganondorf, the leader of the Gerudo. They hail from the desert far to the west. Though he swears allegiance to my father, I am sure he is not sincere."

Link raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"...Yes, I have told my father about my dream... However, he didn't believe it was a prophecy..."

The frustration was shown in her tone of voice.

"But... I can sense that man's evil intentions!"

Staying out of the glass Link walked around to the other side where Zelda was standing. Ganon was sure he saw a flash of green rush past.

"What is it Chief Ganondorf?"

The king of Hyrule studied the man's face.

"Excuse me my king. It was just a rather large insect, I shall be going to prepare my troops for patrol."

Daphnes stroked his white beard.

"That would be wise, you are dismissed."

Ganon nodded before exiting the castle.

"What Ganondorf is after must be nothing less than the Triforce of the Sacred Realm. He must have come to Hyrule to obtain it!"

Zelda turned to Link with distress in her eyes.

"And he wants to conquer... the entire world! Link and Joseph... Now we are the only ones who can protect Hyrule! Please!"

They nodded enthusiastically.

"Thank you! I... I am afraid... I have a feeling that man is going to destroy Hyrule. He has such terrifying power!"

A shadow danced across the grass and someone landed behind them.

"It's fortunate that you have come..."

Zelda turned to the person and nodded, to Link she said,

"We must not let Ganondorf get the Triforce! I will protect the Ocarina of Time with all my power he shall not have it! One more thing... Take this, I'm sure it will be helpful:"

You received Zelda's letter Wow! It has her autograph! With a moderate amount of calmness Link ignored the voice and looked at Zelda.

"My attendant will guide you out of the castle. Don't be afraid to talk to her."

The boys turned around to see a tall woman with piercing red orbs.

"I am Impa of the Sheikah. I am responsible for protecting Princess Zelda. Everything is exactly as the princess foretold. You two are courageous young boys... Heading out on a big, new adventure aren't you? My role in the princess's dream was to teach a melody to the one from the forest. This is an ancient melody passed down by the Royal Family. I have played this song for Princess Zelda as a lullaby ever since she was a baby... There is mysterious power in these notes." Impa put a pair of fingers to her lips.

"Now listen carefully."

 _Dun... dun duh, dun... dun duh_. Each sound resonating from her mouth blended together melting into their minds slowly rocking them back and forth on its rhythmic cradle of silky reverberation. Link nearly dosed off but was quick to mimic the notes with ease on a similar pitch with his ocarina. His mouth started to tingle as the wind instrument sparkled with an ancient forgotten magic. He stared at it in wonder.

"If the castle soldiers find you two, there will be trouble. Let me lead you out of the castle."

Link, Navi, Impa, Joseph and Nega stood (or floated) outside the castle gate.

"You brave lads... We must protect this beautiful land of Hyrule! Take a good look at that mountain. That is Death Mountain, home of the Gorons. They hold the spiritual stone of Fire."

Link walked a few feet in front of the group.

"At the foot of Mt. Death, you will find my village, Kakariko. That is where I was born and raised. You should talk to some of the villagers there before you go up Death Mountain. The song I just taught you has some mysterious power. Only Royal Family members are allowed to learn this song. So remember, it will help to prove your connection with the Royal family."

"The princess is waiting for you to return to the castle with the stones and shard.

All right, we're counting on you!"

And with that said Impa pulled out a Deku nut and vanished in the blinding flash.

"To Kakariko!"

Shouted the fairies as they fluttered out. The boys walked around the side of the wall coming to a small bridge. They crossed it coming to the bottom of a flight of stairs with a sign: Death Mountain Trail Starting Point. Exchanging a grin, the Heroes went into the village. The first sights they were met with were a fence that had a gap in between its teeth, a huge windmill in the background and a guard fast asleep. They walked further in and passed some stone structures to a lone tree in the village. A bald man waving his head around and laughing standing in front of it.

At the center of Kakariko was a well, its water drawing mechanism still intact but missing a bucket and rope. Link took a closer look inside and a pungent stench hit him like a concrete wall. He fell backwards off the rim and tumbled onto the grass sneezing. The water was a dark red murky mess that bubbled every now and then. An occasional bubble popped out along with a black stained bone that sunk like a stone to the depths of the nasty water. To their left was a poorly made gate blocking off a small section of the village and to the right was the graveyard and some stairs overlooking the closed area. Link took a sharp left and rolled into the crate at the base of the gate, while Joseph inspected the graveyard. The first stone that was in front of the whole yard read:

R.I.P.  
Here lie the souls of those  
who swore fealty to the  
Royal Family of Hyrule.

The Sheikah, guardians of the  
Royal Family and the founders of  
Kakariko, watch over these spirits  
in their eternal slumber.

The feeling of something watching him was heavy like the atmosphere in the gravestones behind that one. Joseph was sure he heard a laugh, something mocking him from afar. A lamp materialized from the ground and spun madly towards him. He jumped backwards and a bundle of robes appeared. Joseph peered into the dark gap at the top of the rags and a pair of orange slits glared back.

"Take one more step and I'll set you alight!"

It hissed, spinning out of sight leaving only the lamp within view. The Poe charged forward with terrifying speed, its ghostly hand spinning wildly without the restrain of flesh. Joseph raised his shield and was thrown slightly off balance as the lamp collided with wood sending the Poe backwards. Both forces stumbled back and pushed headfirst into each other.

The spirit struck first bashing his light on the other's head but was repelled by a shield bash, spinning vertically into the air. Taking a few steps back Joseph jumped and sliced right through the face of the Poe as it regained control of its flight a second too late. It shrieked as a green flame burned the spirit, it dropped the lamp which broke and released the fire of the Poe's soul.

The most important thing Link remembered to do at the same exact time as the Poe's anguished cry was to give Joseph something, but the thought faded as the Poe's vocal cords did. He shrugged and climbed the stairs about to jump over the gate when Navi flew out.

"How long has it been since we left the forest? What would Saria say if we told her we're going to save Hyrule?"

Link snapped his fingers; that what it was! But after he told Saria, Link was definitely going to hand over the ocarina. He jumped off the side of the stairs and ran all the way back to the forest slightly aggravating a Peahat.

Link stood at the gate of the forest taking a slight left behind Mido's house. Inside the log above the Kokiri was the lost woods. Link could clearly hear an ocarina being played along with some other instruments. The music was loudest on his right so he went inside. The next area was overlooking a tree with a target and a weird shaped tree structure. Link took out his sling and shot the middle ring of the target three times.

A Deku scrub walked above the target and turned to Link.

"Cool! You're great! You scored three perfect bull's-eyes! I have to give you a neat present to such a wonderful person, please take it!"

The Deku scrub spit out a bag and it floated towards Link: You got a Big Deku seed bullet bag! This bag can hold up to 40 slingshot bullets. Link was about to make a rude gesture to the sky, but Navi reminded him of what was at hand.

Link took a left following the musical path and nearly ran away at the sight of the owl.

"Link... Good to see you again! _Not for me_."

Thought Link craning his neck to look up at the bird.

"After going through the lost woods, you will come upon the sacred forest meadow. That is a sacred place where few people have ever walked."

Link opened his mouth to present the owl with some profanity.

"Shhhh... What's that? I can hear a mysterious tune... You should listen for it too... Hoo hoo ho! If you are courageous, you will make it through the forest just fine... Just follow your ears, and listen to the sounds coming from the forest! Hoot hoot!"

The owl left barely missing the shots fired at him.

Across from Link was a stone cave, two high pillars with swirling designs on them. It lead down into a dirt cavern with only three boulders blocking the way, but on the other side Link could hear the smashing of rock and dirt but only for a few seconds. It was slightly warmer in there than it was back outside. Taking a right at the music's volume Link came into a large open area with a pool of water and two log-ways. Link took a sip and washed his ocarina in it. The next turn at the left led into another normal looking area and Link went straight ahead, he turned left again then right. In the meadow a gate blocked Link's progression. He walked up to it and a loud snarl rustled the grass. A mass of white and grey arose from the left side of the field along with a strong smell of mint. The beast's long snout sniffed the air,

"AH-WOOOOO!"

Its lopsided jaw pushed half of the furry face into the skin, giving the animal a sort of lazy eye. It circled Link kicking up dirt with canine-like hind legs and large frontal paws with yellowing serrated claws.

"A Wolfos, Draw it close to you, and watch its movements carefully! Attack it when its drops its guard!"

Navi flew above the thing getting in its face. Unusually blue incandescent eyes narrowed momentously, before the Wolfos unpredictably paused mid-stride sprinting at Link knocking him onto the ground and effectively taking his breath away. The angered beast growled blowing warm air and dribble onto Link's face. He winced when the animal pawed at it, ripping strips of flesh from the right side.

Shifting its weight the Wolfos back flipped and barked menacingly. The more he looked at it the more obvious it was. Barely reaching under Link's head, the small wolf was probably only a few years old. Link pushed himself from ground with a groan, unbuckling his shield which dug into his back when he was down. The Wolfos snatched it from his hand instantly flinging it over the pointed ends of the bars with a well-timed toss of the head. It smiled at Link... or rather the ends of its mouth twitched upwards at the sight of Link's flabbergasted look. Navi buzzed in its face again.

"Hey! You don't know what you're messing with!"

The pup swiped at the tiny fairy encased within a ball of light. When she narrowly missed a claw Navi's light brightened immensely, nearly blinding Link. Night-vision being a voluntary skill for such animals it only mildly irritated the runt. It whimpered covering its face.

"Where the heck did you-Huh? Oh a Wolfos!"

Joseph strolled in with a Deku stick in his hand.

The small mammal steadied himself at the sight of the stick. It was the perfect width to hold between his jaws, a rough but natural texture and it was thick enough to not break under the force of the muscles in his mouth (if he was relaxed). It panted lightly secretly hoping the stick wouldn't be put away. After looking between the two Joseph consulted to Navi who shrugged but it wasn't seen. Link glared at the little wolf receiving a small growl in return. He felt for his shield remembering just now what the stupid thing did. Link slumped, feeling incomplete without the protection of his shield.

Joseph raised the hand with the object pointing it at the wolfhound and rotating it vertically towards his face. In a second the Wolfos was trotting over to him. Link gave it a sideways glance and scoffed, then everything shifted ninety degrees. The weight of it making Link have a hard time breathing. His nose was a millimeter closer than 'this' to being between snapping teeth.

The only thing that had spared Link was Navi at the tip of the Wolfos' tail. Dumbfounded for a moment Joseph put the stick in its mouth, calmed for the time being it gnawed fiercely on the wood. Link scrambled to the gate and began whacking it with his sword. Joseph strode over to him but stepped on something that sent a jolt of pain through his foot. He hopped on the other one and crouched to the ground.

It was a crystal clear ring with an insignia on it. A w with opposite points sticking up like dog ears was engraved in the sapphire jewelry piece. Joseph pocketed the item subconsciously, focusing on Link who was now attempting to climb the bars with a panicked look on his face, a small pool of blood at his feet.

" _That Wolfos must've done something to upset him, speaking of which..."_

* * *

Ending A's note: Wow, am I going to tame it? Maybe... Wonder how Link's going to get his shield back. (Heh Heh.)  
Now about that thing I mentioned some time ago: If you are willing to partake in this adventure of time, I will give you a huge role in it. (Might mess up the personality though, one OC & one fairy. And if no one does I'll use one of mine, doesn't really matter.)  
One last thing the chapters will be given a title outside the story... that probably didn't make any sense.

Pozion- Without regard, without emotion


	6. Another update HOORAY

I can't find my OOT cartridge so... I'm not gonna go in depth on how or why these things keep happening to me but I've decided to write some shorts that would "fill the gap." They'll be from various games that I have played. Also, I won't be making Undertale stuff until next summer.

Ciao for now


End file.
